


Tsuna and Reborn's Totally Unplanned Parenthood Shenanigans

by exocara



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Byakuran really is an orchid, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I can't write romance, M/M, Mukuro is an angelicc kid, Reborn is... you'll see, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Witch!Tsuna, for some at least, i don't even like r27 all that much anyway, why do i keep writing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is promised to a being of magic, they would have to be handed over without protest or a curse would befall all parties. However, what if a child was promised to two different people?  </p><p>AKA in which Tsuna and Reborn raise Hibari Kyoya as their kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwings/gifts).



> based on that one tumblr post about two witches caring for a child

"Hey Fon."

"What is it, Reborn?"

"Promise me your first child."

"Okay? But why would you—"

"The contract is sealed."

" _What_."

-o-

In a world where there are people who are born with magic, it's kind of obvious that certain types of magic would be frowned down upon. Perhaps it was because they were naturally destructive, or perhaps there was this one  _asshole_  with that magic who tried to take over the world, prejudices are still alive and thriving.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was born with dark magic.

It was because of this fact that he didn't really have many friends, and what little friends he had tended to be kind of… shady. For one, he was pretty sure Gokudera wasn't one hundred percent human like he kept insisting he was. Also, Yamamoto was probably a cold-blooded murderer in disguise. The shadiest one of them all, however, had to be Hibari Miyu.

As a name, Miyu was written with the kanji of "truth" and "gentleness". Hibari Miyu's personality could not be further away from her name. She was a compulsive liar and had the tendency to beat up people who mildly annoyed her. She was motivated by impulse and self-gain, and she usually was impossible to find. Still, she was Tsuna's friend and was always,  _always_  there for him when he needed her.

One day, Miyu approached Tsuna with a smile on her face. Upon seeing it, Tsuna wanted to  _run_. However, Tsuna was, by nature, a nice person and hence was rooted to the spot as Miyu slowly strode towards him. He could hear a funeral march in his head.

"Tsunayoshi," Miyu drawled out. "If I die, will you take care of any of my possible children?"

"Um." Tsuna said. Miyu glared at him and he cleared his throat. "Won't the custody of your child go to a family member in your clan?"

"Yeah it would, but I don't want it to be. You see, the person most likely to have the custody of my child is my uncle, Fon, and as genial as he may be, a dirty sock would be a better parent to my possible child. He also has a bounty on his head, being of the Arcobaleno and the strongest martial artist in the world."

"I really doubt I'm much better," Tsuna countered.

"Yeah, but you're a witch! I can promise my firstborn child to you and, as far as magic contracts go, the firstborn child contract is recognized by custodial law. You  _will_  help me, won't you?" Miyu smiled at Tsuna and Tsuna knew it wasn't a request.

"Alright," Tsuna conceded. What were the chances of Miyu having a child?

"I, Hibari Miyu, promise to give Sawada Tsunayoshi my firstborn child if I die," Miyu said smugly. "The contract is sealed."

And then she proceeded to disappear for twelve months. Twelve months in which Tsuna put the strange encounter out of his mind.

The next time Sawada Tsunayoshi saw Hibari Miyu, it would be at her funeral.

-o-

"The child is yours now," the clan head told Fon as she handed the baby to the man.

"Er…" Fon said as he stared down at the fragile little child in his arms. The child yawned and stared back at Fon with steely grey eyes.

Fon had no idea how to take care of a child.

Suddenly, all the lights in the house flickered once, twice, and extinguished. The sky turned dark and cloudy and an unnatural breeze whistled through the hallways. Both Fon and the Hibari clan head froze, recognizing the signs.

This was dark magic.

The shadows writhed and stretched across the room, inky darkness coalescing to form a humanoid figure. The clan head narrowed her eyes, getting ready for a fight. Could this thing be the one who killed Miyu? Was it back to kill her son?

The shadows fell away to reveal a hooded figure. The figure turned to see Fon. Fon with the baby in his hands.

"You're  _kidding_  me."

-o-

"So you're  _not_  an evil witch looking to kill Miyu's firstborn child and finish what you've started?"

" _No!_  I didn't even kill Miyu! She's my  _friend_ ," Tsuna denied vehemently. "Miyu just promised her firstborn child to me because she didn't want her uncle to take care of the kid because…" Tsuna trailed off when he realised that said uncle was in the room with him. "…because of reasons."

Fon stared at him in question. Thankfully, the clan head seemed to understand what Tsuna was saying and nodded in agreement.

"Miyu had always been particularly resourceful."

There was a bright flash of light, the particular kind that made Tsuna's head hurt really badly, before a low baritone voice said, "Fon,  _what the hell_."

Tsuna turned to see a tall figure in a black suit and fedora. Tsuna knew who this person was.  _Everyone_  knew who this person was.

Reborn of the Arcobaleno, the strongest fairy in the world.

"Oh my god."

-o-

"So, Fon, you promised your first child to Reborn. And Miyu promised her firstborn child to Sawada," the clan head clarified. All three of them nodded, making her sigh deeply.

"There's only one way this can turn out. Both Reborn and Sawada has to have joint custody of the child."

Tsuna unconsciously tightened his grasp on the child in his arms. It caused the baby to make a noise of annoyance and Tsuna immediately loosened his grip and apologized. The baby made another noise, a more pleased one this time, at Tsuna's apology. There was no doubt that this boy was Miyu's child.

"What's his name?" Tsuna asked, changing the subject. The clan head shrugged. Tsuna looked at Fon. He shrugged too. Tsuna looked down at the baby. The baby looked back at Tsuna. "Kyoya?" Tsuna suggested on a whim. The baby made a noise that Tsuna took as acceptance.

"Hibari Kyoya it is," Reborn said, making Tsuna jump. Tsuna had forgotten he was there.

"Um," Tsuna began. He didn't get a chance to continue for Reborn had stood up, pulling Tsuna up along with him. Reborn's arm was around Tsuna's waist, making him flush red.

"Tsunayoshi and I will be taking our leave now," Reborn said and then they were gone in a flash of light.

-o-

They arrived in a nice little cottage in the woods. It had quite a homely feel, but Tsuna would probably be able to appreciate it better if he didn't feel like throwing up.

Shoving the baby into Reborn's arms, Tsuna rushed out of the door and started to dry heave. He had been suspicions but this confirmed it. Reborn's magic was predominantly light. Dark magic was weak to light magic.

Raising Kyoya with Reborn was going to be difficult, in more ways than one.

-o-

"So, dark magic?" Reborn guessed when Tsuna reentered the cottage. Tsuna nodded and then got distracted by Kyoya.

"Reborn, that's not the way to hold a baby," Tsuna said and quickly took Kyoya away from Reborn. A normal baby would be crying but Kyoya was just glaring at Reborn. He was truly his mother's child. That being said, it was a little worrying. Were children supposed to be that quiet?

"What do babies eat, anyway? Reborn asked.

"Um, milk? I think…" Tsuna trailed off, unsure. They stared at each other, finally realizing what kind of situation they had gotten themselves in: stuck with a baby and a total stranger, and with  _absolutely no idea_  what to do.

"I'm… going to call my mother…" Tsuna said. Reborn nodded stiffly.

"You do that."

-o-

"My little Tuna-fish is a parent now!"

If Tsuna had known that Iemitsu was home, he would never have called.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"Dad, it's not like that," Tsuna tried to say. Unfortunately, he spoke at the same time Reborn entered the room.

"Tsunayoshi," Reborn began and then he saw Iemitsu's hologram. There was total, utter, silence for a while before Iemitsu started to shout.

"HOW DARE YOU—"

"DAD!"

"—MY PRECIOUS SON! YOU HAVE COERCED HIM! THERE IS NO WAY HE WOULD CHOOSE SOMEONE LIKE—"

"DAD OH MY GOD."

Kyoya, finally, started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some growing up prompts and birds pays a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back dating these chapters because yeah.

[oddeyesight](http://tmblr.co/m6ABfTfb0cZPMpP7vWK2BOA)‘s prompt of teething

Tsuna knew teething was painful for most babies. Why wouldn’t it be? There were hard things emerging through your gums. It was kind like something out of a horror story.

Both Reborn and Tsuna had researched for stories about teething, preparing themselves for what was to come, but nothing could have prepared them for  _this_.

When babies felt pain, they would usually cry. Hibari Kyoya, on the other hand, would get  _violent_.

Tsuna came into the living room to see that the coffee table had been broken into two. Kyoya was gnawing on one of the legs, making Tsuna wonder, exhaustedly, where Kyoya’s teething ring had gone. The question was answered a few seconds later when Tsuna caught sight of small, broken pieces of silicone on the ground.

This was the fifth teething ring Kyoya had bitten to pieces this month.

With a sigh, Tsuna walked into the kitchen to take out another teething ring from the fridge. Hopefully he could repair the table before Reborn came home.

-o- -o-

[faeries-everywhere](http://tmblr.co/m0xIi5_tnADzZPc2qdyKZBQ)‘s prompt of small dad and gun dad (no gun dad unfortunately)

“…are babies supposed to grow that fast?” Tsuna asked Reborn. Reborn shrugged. It had only been three months but Kyoya seemed to be reaching the physical and cognitive milestones of a two year old. Tsuna didn’t know much about babies in general, but he really didn’t think this was normal. Hibari Miyu had been human… right?

“Dad!” Tsuna heard Kyoya yell from some part of the house approached Kyoya, however, the young boy scowled.

“Other dad,” Kyoya clarified, annoyed that he had to speak (and that Tsuna and he couldn’t communicate through telepathy).

“We really should find a way to differentiate ourselves,” Reborn noted. “I can be dad.”

“And  _what_  is he going to call me?” Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked.

“Small dad, I presume.” Tsuna twitched and opened his mouth to refute but it was too late.

“Dad and smol dad,” Kyoya said to himself with a satisfied nod. Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

“If the name sticks, I’ll kill you,” he hissed to Reborn.

The name stuck.

-o- -o-

[crimsonwings21](http://tmblr.co/mcyTMW5mAXWMCI2xUSQ8Cbw)‘s prompt of hibari going out and biting people (kinda)

When Kyoya could walk and talk and go for relatively long periods of time without biting  _through_  things, Reborn brought up the idea of taking Kyoya out to the nearest town.

“It’s good experience for him,” Reborn explained. “It wouldn’t do to coop him up in our house like that.”

“Alright,” Tsuna grudgingly accepted. He was still a bit apprehensive about letting Kyoya go out, both for fear of Kyoya getting taken away – for Hibari Miyu’s murderer, because the only way she could die was for someone to kill her, was still out there – and also for fear of Kyoya biting people (to death).

Tsuna really wanted to know who taught Kyoya that phrase. Reborn always magically went missing whenever Tsuna turned to question him (which was, admittedly, an answer in itself).

-o-

“Don’t talk to strangers,” smol dad told Kyoya. “Don’t take food from people who aren’t us, even if they’re the same age as you. Try not to go into dark places or places where there aren’t a lot of people. If someone tries to take you away, shout and scream as loud as you can. Don’t—”

“Kyoya,” dad spoke seriously. “Bite anyone you don’t like.

“Re _born_!” smol dad sounded distressed. “So  _you’re_  the one…” Kyoya tuned out his dads’ chatter as he looked around him. They were in a very crowded place. People were bustling about, brushing shoulders with one another and talking really loudly.

Kyoya  _hated_  it.

Suddenly, something yellow caught his eye. He turned around to see a little bird perched on the wall close by. It was looking at him with its cute little black eyes.

“Hibari, Hibari!” it chirped, making Kyoya’s eyes widen. That was his name!

Disregarding whatever smol dad had said, Kyoya ran after the bird.

-o-

It took a while for Tsuna and Reborn to realise that Kyoya was missing. When they did, however, they panicked. Reborn cast a few spells, trying to track down Kyoya through usage of time magic, while Tsuna quickly whispered to the shadows, summoning creatures to find Kyoya and keep him safe.

-o-

Kyoya lost sight of the bird. He also finally realised where he was, and that was somewhere his dad were  _not_.

In contrast to the busy market area, the alley he was in was narrow and dark and unnaturally quiet. He would never admit it to anyone, but Kyoya was scared. And when he was scared, he was…

Hands gripped his shoulders and Kyoya tilted his head back to see an old man with a bucket hat and small, round glasses. He was smiling widely, baring his teeth in an extremely unnerving way, as a little bird landed on his hat.

“Captured, captured!” the bird said. Kyoya didn’t understand what it meant, but it probably wasn’t good.

“You are Hibari Miyu’s son, are you not?” the old man asked. “You are the splitting image of your mother.”

Kyoya was frozen in place. His chest felt tight and his body tense, coiled up and shaking.

A hand weaved into Kyoya’s hair and tugged, forcing Kyoya’s head further up and straining his neck.

“Unfortunately for you, I was sent to kill you.” The man’s creepy grin widened. “And I  _love_  to make my victims  _suffer._ ”

Suddenly, a black blur smashed into the man and Kyoya was free from his grasp. Without missing a bit, Kyoya put some distance in between them, grey eyes focused on the man and the black thing, warily watching for any signs of danger.

The black thing picked itself up and shook. Kyoya recognized its form as that of a lion – smol dad’s lion, to be exact. Kyoya could have sworn that it was smaller, though.

From Kyoya’s peripheral vision, he saw a grey thing leap at him. Immediately, the shadow lion leapt at the thing and caught it in its mouth. Kyoya turned just in time to see the shadow lion bite down, killing the grey thing. Another grey thing lunged towards Kyoya but the shadow lion made quick work of it as well, biting and tearing until there was nothing left that could be identified.

“Bite… to death…” Kyoya breathed in admiration and awe.

Kyoya felt someone restraining him again. It was the old man. Hadn’t he been knocked out?

Smol dad’s shadow lion growled, hackles rising. However, it couldn’t do anything for the old man was holding a knife near Kyoya’s neck. Kyoya eyed the arm that was conveniently placed in front of him and his lips parted.

“I’ll  _bite_  you to  _death._ ”

Screams could be heard from the small alleyway.

-o-

“Kyoya!” Tsuna sighed in relief when he was the boy walking back to him, a shadow lion by his side and a yellow bird on his head. The people around them gave the lion a wide berth, knowing dark magic when they saw it.

“Smol dad, dad!” Kyoya said excitedly. Well, as excitedly as Kyoya could be. “I bit a man to death today!”

Tsuna’s smile froze on his face as his mind totally blanked out. If one were to shine a light into his ears at the moment, his eyes might’ve lit up.

“Good job Kyoya,” Reborn praised, pride clear in his voice. This helped Tsuna to snap out of his daze and he kicked Reborn in the shin.

“Don’t encourage him!”

-o- -o-

It took a while (six months in fact) for Tsuna to realize that Kyoya’s ears were different from his.

They were  _pointed_.

“Reborn? What has pointed ears?” Tsuna asked. Reborn thought for a while.

“Pixies and elves,” he said finally. “Why do you ask?” Wordlessly, Tsuna gestured to Kyoya’s ears. Kyoya looked a little irritated.

“Ah,” Reborn said when he saw Kyoya’s ears. “Well. That explains why his growth rate is different from human children.”

“Is that the only thing you have to say?” Tsuna asked, his voice bordering on hysterical. He was hyperventilating, mumbling to himself about bad parenting and cultural differences and unmet needs. Kyoya tugged on Reborn’s pants.

“Make smol dad stop,” Kyoya demanded. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

“How?”

“Smash faces with him,” Kyoya replied with all the seriousness and wisdom of a child. It made Reborn choke.

“ _What_?”

“Smash faces with him!” Kyoya repeated, annoyed. He got impatient a mere second later and used his grip on Reborn’s pants to toss him towards Tsuna just as Tsuna turned to face them. Tsuna and Reborn collided magnificently (and so did their lips) and fell to the ground. Pleased, Kyoya nodded and left the room to play with Hibird.

Reborn and Tsuna couldn’t look at each other in the eye for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is plot to this, i swear. i just wish that the plot i made up wasn't like... this. 
> 
> also i hope they're in character. especially kyoya and reborn


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind you that I’m all27 trash

The communicator in Reborn’s room started to buzz. Since Reborn was currently feeding Kyoya – an interesting sight for Kyoya would just bite the spoon clean off the handle and that one time Reborn tried to use his hands to feed Kyoya was the last time he ever did so, so Reborn resorted to using magic to levitate the food – Tsuna went to receive the call.

“Tsuna?” a familiar face showed up on the screen. It was Chrome, one of Tsuna’s friends. By far, she was one of the most normal and un-shady friend Tsuna had. Chrome was a genuinely nice and sincere person, honest and kind and pretty much the epitome of an angel. And she  _was_ an angel.

“Hello Chrome, may I help you?”

“I’m  _so_  sorry to bother you but I’ll be really busy tomorrow and…” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip and trying to find the best way to phrase her message. “I need someone to babysit my brother.”

“Oh.” Chrome probably wanted Tsuna to help out but Tsuna was a bit hesitant to take on another child considering he already had Kyoya. “Please give me a moment to check with Reborn.”

“Reborn? Wait. Are you the mysterious spouse that the news has been talking about?” Chrome questioned, but Tsuna didn’t hear her.

Too bad for him.

-o-

In the end, Reborn and Tsuna decided to accept, thinking that it was probably time to get Kyoya a playmate.

They would come to regret that decision for the rest of their lives.

-o- -o-

“Thank you for helping me,” Chrome said with a smile. There was someone hiding behind her, someone with the same ridiculous hairstyle that Tsuna never knew why Chrome liked. “This is Mukuro, my younger brother. Don’t be fooled by his shy act, he’s actually a manipulative brat,” Chrome said bluntly, causing Tsuna to choke. He quickly recovered and knelt down so that he was at eye level with Mukuro.

“Hello, you must be Mukuro. I’m Tsuna,” he introduced himself. Mukuro peeked out at Tsuna from behind Chrome’s leg and was hit by the most pure and blinding smile he had seen in his life. He then proceeded to do something Chrome had never seen him do before.

He blushed.

Tsuna was hit by a sudden wave of foreboding.

-o-

Tsuna led Mukuro into the room Tsuna and Reborn had set aside for Kyoya to play with. “Kyoya, this is Mukuro. Mukuro, this is Kyoya.” The two children were staring at each other, totally silent. There was a strange tension in the air. Tsuna slowly backed out of the room and shut it.

The silence continued.

Hesitantly, against every cell of self-preservation Tsuna had in his body, he opened it again and his mouth dropped open.

The room was destroyed. A pair of wings with grey and white feathers were attached to Mukuro’s back and he had a trident in his hands. Kyoya, on the other hand, was baring his teeth in hostility, wielding a pair of wooden blocks.

“Kufufu, you really must be something if you’re able to see through my illusions,” Mukuro said to Tsuna. Tsuna felt like tearing his hair out. Where had the sweet little boy gone?

“I’ll bite you to death!” Kyoya growled, lunging at Mukuro. On the instinct born from spending time with Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsuna made a cutting gesture with his right hand and the two children were suddenly wrapped in shadows.

“Dark magic?” Mukuro questioned, trying to break out of it. Kyoya, on the other hand, just lay there limply, glaring at Tsuna. He knew better than to waste his energy.

“Please don’t fight,” Tsuna told the children. Kyoya growled.

“He’s annoying. I don’t like him,” Kyoya said.

“Why don’t you like him?” Tsuna asked. Kyoya didn’t answer, looking away to glare at a corner. With a sigh, Tsuna turned to Mukuro.

“Mukuro, could you try not to fight with Kyoya?”

“He started it, Tsuna,” Mukuro pouted. “I don’t need to spend time with him, though, I just need to stay with—”

“ _Don’t_  look at smol dad like that!” Kyoya snarled. “You don’t get to call smol dad by his name either, you irritating pineapple!”

Mukuro twitched. “Pineapple? How dare you…”

Tsuna quickly sent a shadow creature to call for Reborn before he dedicated his entire attention to focusing on keeping the two children from killing one another.

-o-

The day couldn’t pass by soon enough and when Chrome finally came to collect Mukuro, both Reborn and Tsuna  _literally_  had had to repair the _entire_  house, structure and all, with magic at least six times.

(Tsuna accidently got in the way of Reborn’s magic the first two times. He learned.)

Tsuna had to bite back the “Oh thank  _god_ ” that almost escaped his lips when he heard the doorbell. With his default genial smile, Tsuna took Mukuro’s hand and walked with him to the door.

“Mukuro, how was your stay with Tsuna?” Chrome asked.

“It was fun. I would like to come back again,” Mukuro said, making Tsuna stare off into the distance.

_No, you’re_ not _coming back._

He tried to nonverbally convey that message to Chrome but she wasn’t looking at him. Tsuna looked at Mukuro to see that he was gesturing for him to come closer. Confused, he did as Mukuro asked and knelt down in front of Mukuro.

Mukuro leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss Tsuna on the mouth.

“See you, Tsuna.” Mukuro smirked and turned around to tug a horrified Chrome away.

Tsuna stayed in that position until his brain rebooted before he promptly lay face down on the ground and tried not to scream. 

He failed.

-o- -o-

“I am the worst person in the world!” Tsuna wailed to Reborn. “I’m a horrible human being, the epitome of a Bad Adult!”

“It’s just a kiss, Tsuna,” Reborn said, trying his best not to laugh.

“How can you be so calm about this?!”

“I get kissed a lot.”

“It’s different!” Tsuna was almost sobbing now. “Mukuro’s just a child! A really freaking  _creepy_  child, but still a child, nonetheless. And I’m an adult! I’m a  _parent_! I’M SORRY CHROME I’M SO SORRY—”

“Tsuna, calm down.”

“No, I can _not_  calm down!” Tsuna marched up to Reborn. “How would  _you_ feel if your friend’s child got really close to you like  _this_ —” Tsuna used both his hands to grab the collar of Reborn’s shirt and suddenly tugged him down to that Reborn’s face was close to Tsuna’s. Reborn’s eyes widened at the unexpected action, making Tsuna aware of what he was doing and the situation he was in.

_If he shifted, just a little, he would be able to meet Reborn’s lips._

As soon as he had that thought, he let go of Reborn’s collars and quickly backed away until he hit the wall. At that moment, Kyoya entered the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

“Stop shouting,” Kyoya said. Tsuna immediately focused his attention on Kyoya.

“I’m sorry, Kyoya. Let’s get you back to sleep,” Tsuna said, using Kyoya to escape the awkward situation that had befallen him.

He would have more time to think about these sort of things when Kyoya started going to school.

(He hoped Kyoya never would.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mukuro and kyoya are physically 4-6 years old here. 
> 
> you can see what tsuna inherited from iemitsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miyu feels like a mary-sue but when you reminisce, you remember the good, not the bad. 
> 
> in the next chapter, you can really see the bad

Tsuna knew he probably should have sent Kyoya to kindergarten but by the time he thought about education, a year had gone by and Kyoya was already reaching the physical age of a seven year old. Apparently, most non-humans would grow at an accelerated rate until they reached the physical human age of around twenty years old, where they would stop aging.

How very convenient. Tsuna still didn’t understand how it worked. Humans like him had to resort to blood sacrifices for eternal youth and these people have it in their genes? Wow.

“Are you sure he’s ready?” Tsuna asked Reborn. He was fidgeting nervously. What if Kyoya didn’t want to go to school? What if he cried? What if he experienced separation anxiety? What if the teacher was horrible? What if…

“Relax,” Reborn comforted, placing a hand on Tsuna’s head. It helped for all of two seconds before Tsuna nearly ripped off Reborn’s hand when he swiped it off his head in his desperate urge to get to the toilet to throw up.

Light magic did not mix well with dark magic. Reborn really should stop casting spells on Tsuna, or anywhere near Tsuna.

-o-

“This is Hibari Kyoya and he will be joining our class from now on,” Dino introduced. He was the teacher in charge of this particular class until graduation. To his relief, the new child, Kyoya, looked pretty well-behaved. Even his uniform was perfect, holding no modifications. There wasn’t even a wrinkle on the uniform, making it seem like it came out of an advertisement for the school.

With students like Xanxus and Byakuran in his class, a normal transfer student like Hibari Kyoya was a godsend.

-o-

Dino took back everything he said. Life was horrible. There was no god.

“I’ll bite you to death!”

“I’ll like to see you try, little bird.”

“All of you shut up or I’ll kill you.”

He needed help. He  _desperately_  needed help. But who would be willing to help him? The person he usually went to had their hands full with their _own_  students (and Dino would be eternally grateful that he didn’t have Rokudo Mukuro in his class) so they were unable to help him.

“Xanxus’ dad isn’t his  _real_  dad,” one of the children sneered. Dino’s mouth dropped open and he quickly rushed over to mediate the situation.

“Takamoto, that isn’t—”

Takamoto flew out of the window. Kyoya stood in his place, a feral grin on his face. “Smol dad said to not stand for mean words,” he said simply. Dino took in a deep breath and crouched down in front of Kyoya.

“I understand that you want to help your friends—”

“The boss of Monkey Mountain isn’t my friend.”

“— _but_ ,” Dino stressed, brushing aside Kyoya’s words. “Violence is still wrong. Perhaps you should apologise to Takamoto?”

“…” Kyoya kept quiet, staring at the ground. Just as Dino thought that his words were getting to Kyoya when Kyoya placed a hand on Dino’s face.

“Violence is always the answer,” Kyoya answered solemnly.

-o- -o-

The door to the sushi shop opened and Gokudera grudgingly turned to greet the customer only to break out into a vibrant smile.

“Tsuna! You’re here!” Gokudera said. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry for being gone for so long,” Tsuna apologized. “I have a son now.”

Gokudera dropped the plates.

-o-

“Oh.” Gokudera flushed red in embarrassment. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.”

“I guess I should have worded my statement better,” Tsuna said, equally embarrassed. Yamamoto laughed.

“You should take us to meet your son sometime!” he said cheerfully. “Who are his biological parents, though?”

“I don’t know his dad, but his mother is Miyu. Speaking of which, I actually came here for a reason.” Tsuna sat up a little straighter and the atmosphere around the three friends turned a little more serious. “I’m sure you’ve heard of her death, right?”

“Yeah.” Yamamoto adverted his gaze, looking out of the window at the people walking by. “They ruled it as suicide, didn’t they? Seeing as all the evidence points at it.” His hands were curled into fists and shaking slightly.

“Tch.” Gokudera scoffed, looking disdainful at the very idea. “Like hell she’d do that. She’s not the type.”

-o-

_“Please, Yamamoto! Don’t do this!” Tsuna begged, tears in his eyes._

_“Oi, just back away from the edge, you idiot!” Gokudera snarled._

_“I’m sorry Tsuna, Gokudera. I… I don’t know what to do anymore. Mum’s dead, dad’s dead… There’s no one left for me.”_

_“Don’t say that! We’re still here, aren’t we?” Tsuna pleaded. “Please, we can’t lose you!”_

_“Tsuna. Hayato.” Yamamoto looked on the verge of tears. “I’m sorry. I don’t have a reason to live anymore.”_

_“Then die then.” Miyu’s eyes were cold as she stepped up to Yamamoto and kicked him over the edge._

_“Miyu, no!”_

_“You bastard!”_

_Yamamoto’s heart lurched as he fell. He thought he would feel peace as death approached but the only thing he felt was…_

_…regret._

_He didn’t want to die._

_“Then live,” Miyu said in a matter-of-fact tone. Yamamoto nodded, and then froze. He was falling off a cliff. Why could he hear Miyu’s voice?_

_He turned his head to see Miyu falling down next to him, the picture of perfect calm. Tsuna and Gokudera were panicking behind her._

_“HIIIIIEEEEEE!!” Tsuna shrieked, making Miyu laugh._

_“Oi Tsuna, save us, will you? You’re the one who dragged us with you to help Takeshi,” she said. Tsuna turned to look at her, eyes wide in totally, utter terror._

_“Are you insane?! I don’t have full control of my magic!”_

_“Then I guess we’ll die then.”_

_“I don’t want to die!” When faced with the threat of death, Tsuna managed to summon his magic through pure willpower and they survived. Barely. It took a while for all four of them to be able to talk again._

_“You see now, don’t you?” Miyu asked Yamamoto, eyes distant. She was looking through him, seeing something that wasn’t there. “Death holds no answers. It’s just an escape, a way to flee. Are you a coward, Yamamoto Takeshi?”_

_“I…”_

_“Look around you. Who do you see?”_

_Yamamoto did as Miyu asked and saw Tsuna and Gokudera looking at him, one with pure concern on his face and the other with barely masked worry. He had been a fool to believe that there was no one left for him._

-o-

“It’s  _definitely_  foul play,” Yamamoto said.

“Do you want us to investigate?” Gokudera asked. Tsuna nodded.

“If it’s not too much trouble. I’d investigate too, but I have to take care of Kyoya,” he sighed. “And… I want this to be kept a secret. I don’t want Kyoya or Reborn to know  _anything_  about this.”

“Understood.”

“Of course, Tsuna,” Yamamoto smiled darkly. “We can’t let outsiders interfere with our business, after all.”

Tsuna suppressed a shiver. There was a threat to involving Yamamoto, which was why he didn’t want Reborn to know about it.

Reborn had light magic. He wouldn’t understand.

In a world where some people were born with magic, where humans were only one of the many races in existence, it’s obvious that certain types of magic, certain races, certain behaviors, would be frowned down upon.

In a world where magic is the norm, it’s obvious that certain people could be killed easily just because they associated with the wrong person.

(Sawada Tsunayoshi was born with dark magic and Hibari Miyu?

Hibari Miyu was his friend.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clarification: when hibarin put his hand on dino’s face, it wasn’t on his cheek or anything. it was right smack in the middle of the poor guy’s face, probably squishing his nose too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (sweats nervously) it seems that hibari miyu will play a much bigger part in this story than i thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated four chapters in one day so... if you haven't read about hibari and his teething period yet...

_“My kind will want to claim the child for their own once they’ve learnt of his existence.”_

_“Yeah I know. That’ll be its problem though.”_

_“You don’t seem to care very much for our child.”_

_“Care?” She snorted derisively. “Tsuna can give it care. I’m just in charge of giving birth to it.”_

_“You… sometimes I wonder if you care for anyone at all, including me.”_

_She laughed amusedly, as if she had heard something extremely funny. “Oh,_ darling _. I’ve told you this from the start. I don’t care for you, I only care for your_ power _. Power that will live on in the kid, the same way_ I _will.”_

_“You… you really are…”_

Kyoya woke up with a gasp. Just what… had he been dreaming of? A man with pointed ears had been talking to a woman who looked unnervingly like him.

Kyoya remembered that smol dad had once said he looked very much like his mother. Was that woman her? But… she was…

The door to his room open and smol dad poked his head in. “Is everything alright, Kyoya?” he asked. Kyoya hesitated for a split second and it was all smol dad needed. He entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Kyoya’s bed, waiting patiently for Kyoya to confide in him. Kyoya swallowed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. His throat was dry.

“Smol dad,” he said in a small voice. “Did… My…” He took a deep breath. “My mother. How was she like?”

Smol dad was quiet for a while. “Miyu, huh?” He laughed. It wasn’t a very nice laugh, more of a sad one. “Miyu’s a bit selfish and I never really know what she’s thinking most of the time but I know that she’s a good person deep down. She’s kind, in her own way, and won’t turn away from her friends if they need help.”

Smol dad didn’t think he was lying, but Kyoya couldn’t help but feel that was he said wasn’t true. The woman in his dreams didn’t seem that way at all.

“Smol dad…” Kyoya could feel his heart in his throat and he forced it back down. He was strong. He wouldn’t let his fear prevent him from knowing what he needed to know. “Did my mother… ever love me?”

“Of course she did!” smol dad seemed surprised that Kyoya had to ask such a question. “All mothers love their children. Miyu definitely loves you.”

Somewhere in the back of Kyoya’s mind, he heard a woman’s laughter.

-o-

“Oh? It’s the little bird!” an annoying voice said. “Have you finally come down from your nest to play with us?”

Kyoya grunted, not wanting to bother with Byakuran. Byakuran pouted, but did not take Kyoya’s hint and plopped down next to him.

And then, he started to  _sing._

A mere thirty seconds into the horribly off-key song and Kyoya’s composure snapped. Whirling around to threateningly bare his teeth at Byakuran, Kyoya snarled. “What the  _hell_  do you want, dandelion herbivore?”

“Dandelion?!” he looked offended at the very statement. “I’m not a dandelion! I came from a beautiful orchid, not a  _weed_! You take that back!”

Kyoya sighed. After his first day at school, smol dad had brought him aside for a talk and had given him the Disappointed Eyes™. Kyoya didn’t really want to be subjected to it again, so he clenched his fists and lied through his teeth.

“I’m sorry,” he forced out. Byakuran wasn’t really pleased at Kyoya’s lackluster apology but he grudgingly accepted it, knowing that it was the best he could get from Kyoya.

“…So, about your dad,” Byakuran started.

“Which one?” Kyoya interjected. Byakuran shot him a strange look but elaborated.

“The one who picked you up. He had a black hat.”

“Ah.” Kyoya nodded. “Dad.”

“Yes, him. He’s an Arcobaleno, isn’t he? Reborn, the strongest fairy in the world.”

Kyoya shrugged. “Yes,” he confirmed, but did not give any more information, much to Byakuran’s annoyance.

“He does light magic doesn’t he? Does he use a lot of magic at home?”

“No.” Byakuran grew frustrated at Kyoya’s monosyllabic answers.

“Why not?” he pressed.

“Because smol dad won’t feel well.”

“…” Byakuran couldn’t believe Kyoya. What the hell did that mean?! Who was smol dad and why would he have a negative reaction to light magic? Light magic was, by nature, inviting to almost everyone apart from those with dark magic.

Byakuran was a smart boy. It didn’t take long for him to put the pieces together. The clues were in front of him! Smol dad obviously meant small dad, which meant that he had another father who was small and obviously had dark magic.

Kyoya’s other father was a goblin!

-o-

When school ended, Byakuran made sure to stick by Kyoya so that he might be able to catch sight of his ‘smol dad’. He soon saw a familiar black hat-wearing form and was about to look beside Reborn when a black and indigo collided with a short, brown haired person.

“Tsuna! Have you come to see me?” Rokudo Mukuro asked with a smile.

“Get  _off_  of him!” Kyoya all but shrieked, attacking Mukuro. In the distance, Byakuran could see Teacher Dino’s horrified face. It was funny, but not what Byakuran came here for. He jumped a little, trying to get a good view of Kyoya’s ‘smol dad’.

A short human with unremarkably common coloured hair and eyes entered his view and Byakuran couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Kyoya’s other dad was a human? A measly  _human_? How dull.

Byakuran had forgotten that certain humans were capable of magic as well. He was soon reminded of that fact, though.

Smoky tendrils of pure darkness shot out of nowhere, wrapping around Mukuro and Kyoya and pulling them apart. There was an orange glow in the human’s eyes, suggesting that he had been the one to cast the spell. Whispers broke out all around.

“—did you  _see_ —”

“— _dark_  magic—”

“—isn’t that boy a  _Hibari_? A user of dark magic with a Hibari, doesn’t that situation seem—”

When Reborn saw how uncomfortable Tsuna was, he made a noise of annoyance and slowly looked at every single person in the vicinity until all that was left was silence.

“Does anyone have a problem with my family?” he asked, tone icy. His voice carried over the area. When no one answered, he gave a somewhat sadistic grin. “If you have a problem, please  _do_  tell me. Otherwise, it’d be better if you kept silent.”

Without thinking, Reborn let his magic sweep through the crowd, a show of intimidation. Tsuna’s face drained of colour and the shadows he summoned slowly loosened and gently place the boys onto the floor before completely dissipating. When Tsuna saw that the boys were safe, he allowed himself to show a little weakness and slumped to the floor. Reborn cursed and quickly reigned in his magic.

“Sorry, Tsuna.”

“Mm.” Tsuna nodded, a hand over his mouth. Reborn carefully wrapped his arms around Tsuna, supporting him back up to a standing position and motioned for Kyoya to come over. They were then gone in a flash of light, the words “ _Dammit, Reborn!”_  echoing behind them.

Byakuran didn’t know that there were humans left who were capable of accessing dark magic. He would have to rethink his impression of Kyoya’s other father.

Meanwhile, rumours spread of a young Hibari being in the custody of the Arcobaleno Reborn and his mysterious lover who had the ability to wield dark magic.

It wouldn’t be long before almost everyone had heard of the news and craved for  _more_. And who else would take on the role to find more but the paparazzi?

Despite originally being the one to discourage violence, Tsuna would later on purchase a pair of reinforced, steel tonfas for Kyoya a week into the start of what would later be known as the “Paparazzi Incident”.

Tsuna still didn’t know if he felt relief or regret for introducing Kyoya to tonfas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn is used to using his magic all the time so having to hold back is. Well, he keeps slipping up. Poor Tsuna.

**Author's Note:**

> Reborn asked for custody of Fon's child for a reason. I might cover it in later chapters.
> 
> If you are looking for a romance story… I'm sorry. There is romance in it but it isn't focused. The pairing is R27.
> 
> (i knnow i have like 50000000 stories i haven't finished but i really like writing and writing and writing and coming up with different things and if i don't let them out i'll stagnate. believe me, i've tried,)


End file.
